This invention relates to hydraulic storage and lubrication systems, and more particularly, to such systems as employed in a vehicle transmission. Specifically, this invention relates to the lubrication of elements in a transfer case of a transmission. The transfer case components must be lubricated both during normal vehicle operation and during vehicle towing.
Prior art devices which utilize a scavenge pump and lube pump provide a continuous passage connection from the transfer case sump to the scavenge pump and a separate continuous passage from the transfer case sump to a control valve which controls a sump connection to the lube pump.